


Pillowtalk

by aurorophile



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Reader-Insert, henry cavill fanfiction, henry cavill imagine, henry cavill smut, henry cavill x reader, henry cavill x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorophile/pseuds/aurorophile
Summary: Henry and the Reader are catching up in bed (in more ways than one)





	Pillowtalk

You lay on the couch, book in hand, tossing and turning, struggling to find just the spot. A sudden wave of frustration hit you. You sighed as you realized why you were so wound up, your boyfriend Henry, had been away shooting for more than two months, work commitments meant that you couldn’t even fly down there to surprise him. Sure, you FaceTimed every day but you had reached a point where that couldn’t satisfy you anymore. You tried to console yourself, reminding yourself that Henry would be back in a few days. You found your long work week catching up with you as your eyelids began to feel like they were made of lead. Not long after that you drifted into a deep and dreamless slumber.

Henry let himself into your apartment, the lights were off and he wanted to surprise you when you got back home. He smiled as he saw traces of you everywhere, your sticky note reminders everywhere, a dog-eared book here and there and he took in your scent, how he missed and craved that over the past few months. He decided to get a beer and hide out in the living room till you came home.

Walking into the living room, he saw you curled up on the blankets, sleeping with a peaceful expression on your face. Seeing you after so long, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of you. He slowly made his way over to where you were sleeping, trying to be careful not to wake you up. He accidentally bumped against the coffee table, you woke up, startled by the sudden noise. You were disoriented for a couple of seconds, on seeing Henry, you smiled and sank back into the couch. “Hey, stranger” you say. Henry sits down next to you and softly says “I missed you.” The both of you look at each other, content, happy and very much in love.

Henry leans over and kisses you. You sit up quickly, running your hands through his soft curls, deepening the kiss. You run your hands over his body, touching and remembering. You reach over to pull up his shirt over his head, he quickly breaks the kiss and with a mischievous grin, he says “It’s been so long since we’ve properly talked, we’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

Leaning in for another kiss you said, “I’ve got something else on my mind, something that we also haven’t done in a while.” Henry gently moves you away from his face and says “Maybe later.” You quickly understand what he’s getting at. This was a fun (for him, not you) game he played, he gets you all worked up and then seemingly did everything but what you wanted to do, until you lost all or any self-control you had.

Well you wouldn’t give him the pleasure of seeing the effect he had on you. You decided to humour him and two could play at that game. Henry carries his bags up to your bedroom, you couldn’t help but notice how his arms bulged when he lifted the heavy bags. You let out a heavy sigh, thinking of better ways those arms could be put to use. Henry looks over at you, knowing exactly what you were thinking, he grins and asks “You doing okay, love?” You would have liked nothing more than to jump into his arms and kiss him right then and there but you wanted him to taste a bit of his own medicine. You grudgingly smiled and replied “Never been better, love.”

Henry quickly unpacks and hops into the bathroom for a quick shower. You step into the walk- in closet and open up your drawers, your eyes fall upon a black top that was a little tight in the “chest” area. The last time you wore it in front of Henry, it yielded pretty outstanding results from him. You pull that top on paired with a pair of jeans that highlighted your “assets” quite well.

You took your phone and climbed into bed. Henry comes out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet curls adorably plastered onto his forehead. He catches sight of you and gives a low whistle. You lift your eyebrows in fake surprise and look down at your clothes with look as if to say “Oh this old thing”

Henry puts on shorts and a tank and climbs up into bed with you, he gives you *that* look, before he touches you, you grab his hands and say “So love, what’s going on? How’s everything on set? How’s Armie? Tell me everything!”

Henry understands your game plan and starts a story about when he and Armie had to shoot a stunt scene. While talking his eyes wander down to your shirt, you quickly say “Eyes up here, Henry” with a cheeky grin. He continues talking and you lean over to the side and cross your legs, accentuating your curves. Unable to control himself, he leans over and kisses you. You quickly pull away and say “What happened then? Guy must’ve been pissed off at you two.”

Henry looks up with confusion and a little bit of pain as you felt triumphed at your success. You grin and kiss him back and say “How’s that for a taste of your own medicine?” Henry laughs and rolls on top of you kissing you.

 

He unzips your jeans with his teeth and throws them away. His leans in for a deep and lustful kiss that leaves your breath ragged. He slides his fingers on your slit “Already so wet, darling” He pushes you back onto the bed and starts to trail kisses along your clavicle and jawline and he lightly bites along the side, leaving tiny marks.

He moves down to your breasts, his tongue swirls around your nipple, causing you to bite back a moan. He suckles on your breasts and your grip around his curls tighten as you moan and close your eyes. He places gentle kisses on your abdomen and down your navel. He grazes his teeth on your hip blades and he watched your face, loving looking at you as you slowly came undone. He moves down to your clit and using his tongue, began to please you. You gasped loudly as he hit the right spot. Your grip on Henry’s back tightens as your nails squeeze into his back leaving tiny marks. He leans over to you and kisses you before moving to your clit again with more vigour than before, causing you to almost scream, you quickly arch your back and grab the headboard to steady yourself.

He quickly opens the drawer of the bedside table and pulls the condom on quickly, ripping the wrapper open with ease. He gently touches your arms and asks you “How are you feeling, love?” You moan in reply and he takes that as a signal to continue. He slowly slides in, setting up a slow rhythm as he thrust into you. He runs his hands all over your body and marvels at how beautiful you are. You fingers reach up to your clit but Henry moves them away whispering “Let me pleasure you, baby” You whimper as he began to stroke your clit in time with his thrusts.

Both of you could feel yourselves nearing your edge and he buried himself in the crook of your neck as he came and he rode you out while whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you came.

Exhausted, you both collapsed into each other’s arms. You began drifting off almost immediately and the last thing you heard was him whispering “I love you” into your hair as he pulled you closer to him.


End file.
